Chapter Ten: "Debriefing"
Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC) **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Gate Room Balcony'' *February 16th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Regular Time ' David paused, staring down from the catwalk, as SG-1 rushed through the gate. He paused, glancing at the others on the catwalk with him, Lieutenant's Jackson and Halliwell, as well as Captains Troy, Evelyn, and Jacobs, before turning to look the battered SG-1 over, his eyes, after a moment, telling him something else was wrong, besides just their battered condition. Turning, he fled the catwalk, sprinting for the stairs downwards, in time to hear Major Jones scream at them to shut the gate down. "Where's there Colonel?" He asked, as he stepped into the room, having a guess from the battered conditions the others suffered from. David closed his eyes, as he heard the response. ~''Twenty-one thousand, four-hundred and nineteen, now.~ "Understood. Debriefing in an hour. Go get cleaned up, everyone." He turned, to face the team, opening his eyes, as he looked at CPO Mjolnir, Captain Atreides, and Majors Ford and Jones. "Go get cleaned up." He turned. "Major Jones, since I haven't worked very long with Colonel Thomson, I'd appreciate it, if, when you get a chance, to contact his wife." David turned, to face the gate, in silence, wondering when he'd be able to expect SG-2 back, hoping there were no more deaths. After a moment, he scowled, and glanced at the team on the catwalk, as he headed to Asid's office. As he sat in the large, overstuffed office-chair behind the General's desk, he reached down, to flick the power on to Asid's computer, for the first time in his entire stay. What he didn't expect, however, was the sudden Pop! he heard, before a thin wisp of smoke rolled up from under the desk. ~''Bastard booby-trapped his own computer?~ With a weary, weary sigh, he thumbed the intercom. =^= Captain Evelyn, Lieutenants Jackson & Halliwell, and Captain Troy, please report to the briefing room. =^= ---- *Captain William Troy, United States Air Force **Chief Engineer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 3 - Gate Control Room *February 16th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 As the gate began dialing up, William checked the computer. There was no departures or arrivals within the 10 minutes on either side of the current time, which meant it could be anybody trying to dial in. Closing the iris, William activated the general alarm. "Unscheduled offworld activation, defense teams standby." The Captain's voice rang out throughout the SGC as the security forces took up positions in the gate room. SG-1's IDC came through, immediately followed by a message they were taking fire. Opening the iris, William informed the defense team of the situation. "SG-1's coming in hot. Safety's off, watch your friendlies." A med team was also dispatched to the gate room, although they waited on the other side of the doors leading to the room. No point in them getting caught in a firefight and needing medical attention themselves. He watched the General's reaction as the team came through the gate. Something was wrong beyond the normal stress of a team coming in hot. William quickly closed the iris and shut down the Stargate once the team was through. As a med team entered to assess the injuries of SG-1, William failed to notice the General leave the room. His first cue was the order that came over the intercom. =^= Captain Evelyn, Lieutenants Jackson & Halliwell, and Captain Troy, please report to the briefing room. =^= Securing his station, William made the short journey to the briefing room. "You wanted to see me sir?" ---- *''General Samantha Carter, United States Air Force **''Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Command & Control'' *''Major General Evan Lorne, United States Air Force'' **''Director of Operatons - Pegasus Galaxy, Homeworld Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Command & Control'' *February 16th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Major General Evan Lorne crossed through another security checkpoint, he was on his way to the "Stone Room" where he'd be using the communication stones to meet with the Senior Staff of the Excalibur Expedition as it had been branded. He reviewed the information off the tablet again, one draw back to the stones is there was still no way to transmit computer data meaning lists questions or information had to be memorized and relayed that way. He looked up as he rounded a corner and saw a familiar face. "General Carter, Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked, the Chairwoman of Joint Chiefs of Staff didn't usually wander the halls of Stargate Command. "Evan, good to see you, I'm actually here to see you." She said turning on her heel and falling into step beside him as the pair continued on there way. "What'd I do?" He asked with a smirk. "Nothing, well nothing bad," see said smiling. "I'll keep this quick, I know you're busy and I need to get back to Washington, between the news from SG-1 that the Zhong Nan Hai defected and the entire situation at Area 51 and Generals Yu, Chan and Hubbard we all have our hands full. Anyway I'm here to inform you of your new assignment." Handing him a tablet. "New assignment?" He questioned looking at it. "EUC Commander?" He said reading the bolded statement. "Yes, congratulations Lieutenant General." She said grinning, "It is a three star billet after all." "Thank you ma'am." He said still confused. "But what about Général Blanc?" "Général de Division Blanc will be taking over as Deputy Commander of the Earth Fleet Command, at the request of the French Government. General Town is due to retire in a few months and General Ivan Petrov has been slated to take over Command of the EFC." She said as the reached the Stone Room. "Sorry to spring this on you and forgo the usual ceremony but once you get back you'll need to get to work, you still need a Deputy Command and the IOA is pushing for a more active group of Directors of Operations. Anyway, i need to get going, good luck General, it was good to see you again." "Thank you, It was good to see you too Sam." Evan said he stepped into the room and she turned and headed for the exit. ---- *Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital *February 16th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "I'm fine." Emily insisted as the young nurse tried to take the Majors vitals. "Major, if you don't calm down I'll have you sedated and then you'll be here for the next 24 to 48 hours." Doctor Jensen the Swedish CMO said coming up behind the nurse and observing the nurse work on the Major. "I don't call that nothing." She commented as the nurse pulled back the Majors sleeve from a minor flesh wound. "It's just a graze." Jones said looking down. "It is but it needs to be cleaned and covered before i'll let you leave." Jensen commended, "Now sit back and relax and let me people work and you'll be out of here sooner." '''+45 Minutes Later Jones was still in a sort of hazy and processing the mission, she had made her way to briefing room to debrief and pour herself a cup of coffee before sitting down and staring blankly into it. ---- *''Special Agent Dmitry Evans, Secret Intelligent Service (PCNPC)'' **''Special Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''Area 51'' *Sergeant 1st Class Jacob "Jake" Miller, United States Army **Team Member, SG-3 **Area 51 *February 16th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Evans sipped the cup of hot but weak coffee. The sun was slowly creeping up, the tactical operations had concluded about 8 hours ago, when one of the Ranger teams found Colonel Williams' body, he'd shot himself with his own side arm in a supply closet. In the end all six high value targets were dead, it was a shame, Evans would have enjoyed the change to 'question' them on Rebellion actives. Now came the hard part, every person on base would have to be questioned, a large number of the rebels had been found in a hanger, apparently poised to launch there attack on the Generals order that never came. They would all be tried for various crimes and most would received Dishonorable Discharges and spent the better part of the rest of there lives in prison. Like wise a large number of the civilians, including Doctor Rodney McKay and the bulk of the RDC staff had been found in on of the storage areas. Regardless everyone was being beamed up to the HMS Victory for processing. The next weeks would be filled with debriefing and after action reports. He'd already been contacted by the IOA Committee Chair who was tasked with overseeing the investigation that had him assigned to the SGC. The MI6 Agent stepped outside and put on a pair of sunglasses as the desert sun began to shine down. He looked over to where SGs 3 and 9 were being debriefing by Admiral Cunning, General Mitchell was also floating about speaking to the various Flag Officers and likely attempting to sort out how three General manage to defect. It was looking like Yu had done it for the money, and Chan had done it for Yu, the motives of the others seemed to a mix of stupidity and misguided pseudo-patriotism. Tossing the contents of the cup on the sand he threw the empty cup in the bin and headed back into the tent. Jacob Miller Miller was exhausted, he was covered in blood (his and others), sweat (mostly his), and sand (the deserts) and wanted nothing more then to shower and go to bed. It had been over 48 hours now since they first beamed in and they were finishing up the last of the immediate debriefs. The Admiral was explaining how they would be free to return to the SGC and that a group of senior IOA Agents would be arriving to finish debriefing, after they had shoot and killed many US and allied servicemen and women and despite their justification it meant massive amounts of paper work. Admittedly Jake was barely listing and it wasn't until she mentioned the Victory would be beaming them back to the SGC did he focus again on her words. ---- *''General Walter Riley, Tau'ri Rebellion (IAPC)'' **''Leader, Tau'ri Rebellion'' **''UNV Discovery'' *''Commander General Rocky Bond, Tau'ri Rebellion (IAPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, UNV Discovery''' **''UNV Discovery'' *February 17th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "General, the Zhong Nan Hai is on a collision course. Their self destruct has also been activated. Colonel Cháng'ān reports it was SG-1 but they should be able to disable it." Commander General Bond said. Walter Riley sat in the center chair and interlaced his fingers in though for a moment. "We could use another ship, but SG-1 will have already reported it to Command. Target the ship with the plasma beam weapons and destroy. Target the area near the gate with a few missiles to dispatch of the forces on the ground." "Yes General," Said the Officer at tactical. A moment later two brilliant blue beams of light cut across the forward window and ripped through the Daedalus Class starship and the secondary explosions took care of the rest. Two chirp like sounds indicated the missiles had been fired as well. "Targets Eliminated." "Good, get us back to the base." ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mjolnir House *February 17th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Audie sat on the floor of the quarters that she was supposed to be sharing with her husband, curled around a bucket into which she occasionally retched between bouts of hysterical crying. It was irrational, she knew, but she couldn't stop herself and really had no desire to. While Captain Atreides had made it through the gate with her help as he covered their retreat, the loss of Thomson had been devastating. She knew they were all blaming themselves, but somehow she was having a hard time coping, especially in the cold silence of her room. She intended to visit Asid, but first she had to calm down and clean up... and wait for her stomach to settle, for she certainly couldn't be seen like this. Finally, when she had managed to go for nearly thirty minutes without getting sick, she shoved the bucket aside, then slowly stood and made her way to the shower. The hot water, and then clean clothes and brushing her teeth made her feel better, so she made her way to the infirmary. Head down, she passed through the department, going directly to the bed where Asid lay, hoping there had been an improvement. He looked...as well as could be expected, although he was still unmoving. Sighing, she stepped beside the bed and took his hand. "Hey, Asid, I'm back," she murmured softly. "Kinda wish you were, too... getting a little lonely." Reaching with her free hand, she stroked his cheek. "It was rough... we lost Colonel Thomson..." Her voice caught and tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do any more," she whispered. "Please, Asid, I need you..." ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Main Briefing Room'' *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital, Recovery Ward - General Mjolnir's Room *February 20th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 David sat at the head of the briefing table. "Captain Troy. Captain Evelyn. Lieutenants Jackson and Halliwell." He started off, politely. "Because of something General Mjolnir did, I'm a little unsure of what the team status is now. However, apparently, he meant for you four, and one other to become SG-4, and to transfer the current SG-4 to another team." He frowned at the table. "So, take the time to get to know each other, and if you want to sit in on the briefing of SG's one and three, you may...." He paused again. "Speaking of which." He thumbed the intercom. =^= SG-3, please report to the briefing room. =^= Asid Mjolnir Asid's eyes flicked open, as he paused, to peer at the crying redhead lady beside him. After a moment, he peered around, and let out a deep cough. "Uhm. Where am I?" ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital, Recovery Ward - General Mjolnir's Room *Febuary 20th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Asid's eyes flicked open, as he paused, to peer at the crying redhead lady beside him. After a moment, he peered around, and let out a deep cough. "Uhm. Where am I?" "Asid?" Audie's eyes lit up at his voice and she squeezed his hand gently. "We're at SGC. You're in the infirmary... you got hurt, but you're doing better. How do you feel?" ---- *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Main Briefing Room *February 23rd, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Jason and David were carried on their own stretchers, the civilians helping guide the rest of SG2's team through the slick cobblestone paths towards the stargate. The rain and wind battered against them harshly, and they had to take it steady else those carrying the stretchers would slip. There was no other way of carrying them because they didn't have any vehicles readily available. The horses were too scared and panic to help, thus they had to resort to this. At one point along the trek some quarter mile from the Stargate, Jason's conscience shifted, and he slowly opened his eyes. When he awoke, he saw only his rain jacket covering most of his face, and the thick smell of rain and sweat. Briefly, he could hear the sound of feet hitting against the cobblestone, but several minutes later before the Stargate activated, he steadily fell asleep again for the trip home. When he first felt himself being moved David had woken up. He had no idea where he was, but that was to be expected do to the fact that the doctors had pumped him full of painkillers after having finished with the blood transfusion. Arriving outside, the strong winds and cold raindrops woke David up more, at least enough for the haze to clear and for him to get a glimpse of the cloudy rain soaked sky. This vacation had been anything but, and the Major was ready to get back to the SGC. After a good twenty minutes he heard the familiar whine of the Stargate activating. He didn't raise his head to look; already knowing that they were going home. As the open wormhole came in to his field of vision, David forced himself to stay awake as his stretcher was carried through. At least the mission was over; hopefully the others had had a better time of it than they did. Once they got authorized to enter the Gate Room, they moved promptly down the ramp, one of the uninjured civilians stayed behind to help Mark carry David while Anthony and Sam carried Jason. "We have returned," Mark mutters with a relieved sigh as the most vigilant medics and marines shuffled around to escort the team into the infirmary where they could be evaluated to determine if they had to go to a more comfortable hospital to heal up and get surgery. Sara Cafferey After getting the call Sara had reported to the briefing room. Upon arrival she pulled up a chair near the far end of the table. It was time to debrief and boy was it going to be an interesting one. Looking around she saw none of the other SG-3 team members there, which was just a little surprising. Not wanting to interrupt the briefing further, Sara just nodded her greeting to the General and the others present in the room. ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Air Force (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *February 24th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 David nodded, at Captain Cafferey. "Cap'n." He nodded, casually, standing. "Take a seat, I'll be right back." He stepped from the room, and into the gateroom, onto it's balcony, to watch as SG-2 arrived, soaking and bedraggled through the gate. =^= SG's 1 through 3, please report to the briefing room. =^= He waved, down, to SG-2, before he paused to consider the extra people alongside. ~''Never a dull day in the life of a frontline team, I guess.~ He mused to himself. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital, Recovery Ward - General Mjolnir's Room *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Base Hospital, Recovery Ward - General Mjolnir's Room *February 25th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Asid frowned, shifting on his bed, scratching at an arm where the IV line pierced the skin. "I... feel alright." He glanced about the hospital room. "Um. This may seem, um, weird, but what's the 'SGC'?" "Stargate Command." Audie smiled, reaching to gently pull his hand away from the IV. "It's where we work...and live, most of the time." "Uhh..." Asid paused, to glance around. "Um. What about 3rd Infantry Corps? They forward me here and change my assignment while I was out cold?" "No, you still have the same assignment." She combed her fingers through his hair, smiling softly. "And you are still a Brigadier General... you were wounded on the last mission, that's all." Asid snorted, softly. "Lady, if I'm a Brigadier General, then there's a mistake. Last time I checked, I still drew the pay, and wore the rank tabs of a second lieutenant. I'd love the pay of a general, but, uh, I ain' no general." He leaned back, watching her, shaking her fingers from his hair. "And, I guess this 'Stargate Command' place... works on some top-level project they don't let misplaced lieutenants know about?" He glanced around, wincing at the light. "Um, are my... glasses, anywhere around, by any chance?" "Um... glasses... not sure, I think they're in our room." Audie shrugged, pulling her hand back. "And you aren't a lieutenant, you haven't been for a long time. Just relax, please." Asid just paused, staring at her, squinting incredulously. "Lady, they don't much let us share barracks in the third infantry corps, and I don't remember having any navy NCO's around. I think someone made a mistake, because I'm still a lieutenant." "Lady?" Audie frowned, taking his hand in hers as her heart started to race. "Asid, it's me, Audie... your wife..." Something was terribly wrong, and she held her breath, waiting for a sign of recognition. Asid frowned, minutely, as he mouthed the word 'wife' over and over to himself again, confusion on his face, as he peered around, before turning to look at her. "I..." He paused, and cleared his throat. "Um. Don't recall being, er, married." He smiled, slightly, with a touch of confusion. "Though I'd recall marrying you, I think." "Asid..." She felt her heart skip as she took a breath. "Please stop playing games. We got married a few weeks ago... you remember, right?" Asid's hands started to tap, as he watched her, trying to control himself. "Miss, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never been married, and a few weeks ago I was stuck on board an aircraft, heading to Iraq." He watched her, in silence. "I'm sorry..." He said, quietly, watching her. "Iraq? Asid, we haven't been to Iraq in... well, years. Are you sure you feel all right?" She was fighting to control her emotions, but it was difficult, as the headache and nausea were returning. Asid fought to not yell out, taking a deep breath. "The last thing I remember is laying in a flipped over humvee, with a bunch of hostiles bearing down on us, and a sergeant with some awful breath trying to pull me free. Next thing I remember is a big headache, some medics clearing me from there, and then... this." He paused, waving around. "What is some of this stuff, anyway? Prototypes?" He poked at a computer readout. "No, it's..." She hesitated as the call came for her team to report to the briefing. While she knew that no one would begrudge her missing it, it offered an opportunity for her to get away and have a chance to think things over. Her head was pounding and her stomach was doing flip-flops, and at the moment she could barely think. "Listen, I have to go, all right? But I'll be back in a little while, hopefully you'll be feeling better then." Resisting the urge to give him a quick kiss, she settled for giving his hand a squeeze, then hurried out, leaving the request with a nurse to keep an eye on him. Once in the briefing room, she slipped into a seat at the back, folding her arms around herself as she fought to control her emotions... ---- *Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **''Acting Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Perimeter Wall *''Special Agent Dmitry Evans, Secret Intelligence Service (PCNPC)'' **''Special Investigator, Stargate Command'' **''MI6 Headquarters, London'' *February 26th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Major Jones walked along the outside wall of the base. She needed air and the cool breeze was doing her head good. The call came in and she headed back to the center of the base towards the briefing room. She arrived and took her seat. Dmitry Evans Dmitry stared out the window down onto the Thames, he sipped the espresso and turned back to face the older woman behind the large glass and titanium desk. "Are you listening to me Dmitry?" She said looking up. "Of course I am." He replied returning to the desk and sitting down across from the woman. "Good, I have a meeting with the PM in twenty, so you understand your new task?" She said handing him a tablet. "Of course ma'am." He replied. "Good, the Victory will transport you back to the SGC." She said closing the portfolio in front of her. "It was good to see you Dmitry." "It was good to see you too Jane." He replied. ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *''Arthur Malone, Associated Press (PCNPC)'' **''Embedded Journalist, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Area 2 Gate'' *February 26th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 David sat, watching the collected SG teams, SG's one, two, three, four, and nine. "Major Jones, you'll be the acting commanding officer of SG-1, until someone better comes along, or you die. That said, Major McCallister, I'm afraid you'll be on a new team to SG-4, where you'll be heading it from now on." He took a deep breathe, and let it out. "Lieutenant Colonel Levi, you'll be the acting executive officer of the base, in addition to your regular duties, until such a time as General Mjolnir wakes and appoints a new XO. Now, I'm sure SG's one, two, three, and nine's missions were quite exciting, and I look forward to hearing them." He turned, letting the survivors of SG-1 begin. Arthur Malone Arthur stared around the new Atrium, in awed silence, at the furious pace of the work still going on, several months after the transfer to the new base. His camera whined, as the lens shifted to cancel out the sunlight, and he grinned. "My... god." He whispered to himself. Off in the distance, at one of the nearly finished building, he heard an alarm go off, and he threw himself flat, as soldiers around the area began jogging to their various stations, some drawing sidearms or raising rifles, before the alarm cut out. ~''False alarm. Whew.''~ He thought to himself, momentarily fearing that the new base was under attack. Debriefing Debriefing